Space Docker
|related = Dune Buggy |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Worn Race |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dune2 |handlingname = DUNE2 |textlabelname = DUNE2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF Space Docker is a special vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Space Docker looks like a highly modified Dune Buggy with many aesthetic enhancements. The vehicle contains many crudely-made body panels attached to the vehicle's tube body frame. The most outstanding feature of the vehicle are two small trashcans positioned on either side of the driver's compartment to simulate jet engines, as well as two small wings located behind the front wheels. There are also long coils of glowing blue EL wire wrapped around the vehicle's body which light up at night. The Space Docker has a light grey/red scheme with several red markings (possibly in accordance to the alien/space thematic) and headlights emitting green light. Unique to this vehicle in story mode, the Space Docker uses green lights. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Being similar in construction and design to the Dune Buggy, the Space Docker performs well off-road, but it has slightly lower acceleration than the Dune Buggy. Its back end is prone to fishtailing, especially at high speeds, possibly due to its low performance tires and large weight. The Space Docker has a unique ability, in which it is capable of gliding for short distances if driven off a jump or a ledge. It is presumably powered by the two small jet turbines that generate thrust, but the vehicle's anti-gravitational abilities are never explained. The Space Docker is not indestructible, as the front end of the vehicle deforms just as badly, if not worse, than the original Dune Buggy. The vehicle, like most BF off-road vehicles, is powered by a single cam Flat-4 engine, which, unlike its base model, is covered by the extra pieces and therefore hard to see. Due to the extra additions, the vehicle weighs 2,000 kilograms, 200 kg more than the base model, which weighs 1,800 kg. GTA V Overview Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery SpaceDocker-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Space Docker on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After collecting all Spaceship Parts, Franklin will have to go back to Omega to complete the mission The Final Frontier. After this, the player is able to get the Space Docker at Omega's garage. It won't appear in his garage again, however, it will be available as a "special vehicle" at each protagonist's garage. *The vehicle can be given to Trevor or Michael to keep by driving it to their current location as Franklin. Once there, leave the vehicle and walk away, then quickly switch to the respective character and enter it. It can then be stored in their garages. Grand Theft Auto Online *Sometimes seen in the VIP Work mission Transporter as a vehicle cargo in the back of a Wastelander. It cannot be removed from the back of the Wastelander or driven. *As of the Arena War update, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 500 in Arena War (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The name Space Docker is a quite obvious reference to the sexual act known as "space docking". *The default radio station of the Space Docker is Blue Ark. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The vehicle has six different horns, all of which are based on old science-fiction sound effects. *The Space Docker actually sounds like a Dune Buggy when heard carefully, the "spaceship" engine sound is actually made by a sound device inside the vehicle. *Before the Last Team Standing Update, the Space Docker could be modified at Los Santos Customs, but the only modification that could be made to the vehicle was bulletproof tires. Despite the fact that the wheel rims could not be changed, the rim color option was still available, although cannot be chosen. After the update, the modifications have been removed and the vehicle can be only repaired at Los Santos Customs. *When viewed from the side, the Space Docker's color scheme and attachments resemble an from the franchise. *When exploded, the neon strip lights on the Space Docker will turn red. Navigation }} de:Space Docker (V) es:Space Docker pl:Space Docker pt:Space Docker ru:Space Docker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles